A Family is Always There
by neomoon585
Summary: Alan is grieving for the loss of his mother and realizes how much he misses his parents. But with the help and comfort of his adoptive family, he comes to realize just how special they are to him and understands the true meaning of family.


**Just something that came to me after hearing a song. Here it is, my friend. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 nor the Disney song "Always there." Alan, Lucky, Nights, River, and Faron belongs to me.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Family is Always There**

* * *

It was a calm, sunny day and school was out for the long weekend. The children were running out of the school gates and into their parent's cars or they could just walk or skate home from school.

Alan was going down the school ramp in his wheelchair while his Splixson cousin Lucky followed him. They go to school together thanks to Rachel and their friends helping them find a good school together. They both had a great day today considering that they both had received good grades on their projects which was a diorama about the mansion where they live in and they even got their scores from yesterday's math test.

"So how did you do on your math test?" Lucky asked his cousin.

"Aced it. I got perfect." Alan proudly said, pleased with his accomplishment. "How did you do?"

"I only got two wrongs." Lucky smiled. "Kari helped me with extra tutoring and it looks like it finally paid off."

"Well, I say we celebrate it with some cake." Alan said.

"Great!" Lucky agreed happily.

They got off the ramp and headed towards the gate, but before they could, they were stopped by some boys calling to them.

"Hey Alan! How's your funny, looking brother? Has he taught you how make some crop circles yet?"

Alan sighed as he and Lucky turned to see three boys heading their way. One, who goes by the name of Butch, was a young boy with brown eyes, tanned skin, black spiky hair, wearing a black shirt with green vest, grey pants, a headband, wrist bands, and sneakers. His friend named Robert was a big, chubby, strong boy with brown hair and eyes, wearing a blue jacket with a hoodie, brown pants, and sneakers. And finally, their leader, Claude, a tall boy with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a red shirt with a black jacket, jeans, sneakers, and a red hat.

Alan sadly knew them as the bullies that hang in this school and they always teased him for having alien family members.

"Hey, E.T.! Have you got a phone to 'phone home'?" Butch teased while Claude and Robert laughed.

"Alan, what are they saying?" Lucky whispered as he stared at them.

"Nothing, Lucky. Let's go." They tried walking away, only to be blocked by Claude and his friends.

"But wait, Alan! What's your hurry?" Claude joked.

"Yeah!" Robert and Butch agreed.

"Let us go! You just want to be mean!" Alan declared angrily.

Claude raised his hands as a sign of peace. "No! Honest! We just like to know why you spend so much time with this dirty little alien and those mansion freaks instead of hanging out with us."

"Yeah!" Butch pointed at Lucky as he spoke. "You know what my father said about them? He said that there might not even be humans living in that mansion. He said that they are just monsters and some sorcerer cast a spell on them to blend in with humans."

"That's right. And the spell could break any time and when it does, your friend would just gobble you up or eat your brains, Alan!" Robert finished for Butch.

Alan and Lucky stared angrily at them for they are insulted by their rumors. "That's ridiculous! They are humans in the mansion. Two of them are my blood related cousins and none of the aliens there would ever hurt us! Your father should be ashamed for telling lies like that!"

"You boys, Stop!" Lucky shout out. "I don't think any aliens would want to eat your brains considering how brainless you three are!"

Claude and the boys stopped. "What did you say to me, freak?"

"You heard him, Claude! Now if you excuse us, we'll be going." Alan calmly said.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere!" Claude stopped them in their tracks as he punch his fists. "I think it's time for your special treatment!"

Lucky and Alan backed away and before the bullies could get near them, they suddenly heard growling. Claude and the others turned to see Nights and River growling fiercely at the bullies as they positioned themselves in front of Alan and Lucky.

"Who's dogs are they?" Butch asked.

"Nice doggies." Robert nervously stuttered.

"They're ours." Alan said as he then thought of an idea. "I'll tell you what, Claude: I'll show you some tricks that our dogs can do and if you're not pleased, then you can beat us in any way you want. Deal?"

Claude thought for a moment until he nodded in agreement.

"Are you crazy, Alan?" Lucky whispered in shock.

"Trust me." Alan answered as he called Nights and River next to him. "Nights, River, SIT!" The dogs immediately sat.

"Impressive...NOT!" Claude sarcastically yelled as the others laughed.

"One more trick." Alan said which Claude decided to let him do one more trick. "Nights, River, SPEAK!" The dogs barked loudly.

"Alan, do you want me to pummel you?!" Claude angrily warned him for testing his patience.

"Last one, I promise." Alan calmly said while Lucky watched with unease. Claude scoffed in disgust but decide to let him to one final trick.

"Nights, River, BITE THESE GUYS' BUTS!"

Claude's eyes widen as the dogs growled and immediately pounce on them which made them yell and run away in fear as the dogs barked. Alan and Lucky laughed in delight as they taught the bullies a lesson. Then they began their walk home.

"I'm glad that Nights and River came just in time. Those guys are just dumb bullies!" Lucky said.

"Yeah. Nights will always protects me." Alan agreed as he stared at Nights kindly.

"So, any plans for tomorrow?" Lucky asked. "It's the long weekend. We could go the beach, play catch, hang out with our friends..."

Alan shook his head. "No plans, but I don't feel like doing anything this weekend."

"What?! Why not? Is something wrong?" Lucky wondered.

"No! Nothing's wrong. It's just... it's kind of personal." Alan assured him.

"Oh. Okay. Maybe Rachel, Kari, or even Faron might help you."

"I don't think Faron can help." Alan said. "He's probably busy with his fiance Leah. He really love her and I don't want to get between them."

"Leah is a nice person and she's really happy ever since Rachel helped her with her cancer. Brian is also a great guy to hang with as well. I could see why Nova likes him." Lucky explained. "You know, just because Faron has someone new in his life, doesn't mean that he doesn't love you less."

"I know. I like Leah. It's just, well... it's gonna take some time for me to get used to this change."

* * *

It was late at night that Alan was preparing himself for bed. He got off his chair and tucked himself in his bed. He was deep in thought as he sadly stared at the photo in his hands. It was a photo of him when he was seven and of his mother before she got cancer. She had long wavy reddish brown hair, green eyes, and a beautiful smile. It's been three years since she passed on and tomorrow was the anniversary of her death.

"I wish you were here, Mother." He said solemnly. "You were always there for me when I needed you... I just wish I could see you again."

He silently shed a small tear as he placed the photo on his desk and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

 _Alan was dreaming that he was the same seven year old he was when his mother was sick in bed. He always stood beside her ever since they realized she had cancer. He remembered the last time he saw her._

 _His father was tending to her as she laid on her bed weakly with respiratory tubes on her. Alan could only watch in fear for his mom's health._

 _"You're going to be okay, dear. Do you hear me?!" His father cried out in desperation. "I'll go get help. I'll call the doctor."_

 _"Koji." She said weakly._

 _"Yes, Maya?" Koji replied._

 _"Look out for our son. Take good care of Alan for me. Teach him everything you know." Maya struggled to speak as she was getting weaker. "Please. It is my last request."  
_

 _"I... I will." Her husband agreed. "I promise you, Maya. Alan will always be in my care."_

 _"Mommy." Alan sadly called her.  
_

 _"Alan." She said. "Come here, my child."_

 _"Mommy! Please, say you'll be alright!" Alan cried as his mother tried to speak._

 _Alan... I won't last much longer. Soon, the sickness will consume me."_

 _"Noo! You can't die! I won't let you!" Alan cried as he shed heavy tears._

 _"Alan." His father said to his crying son._

 _"No! Mommy! Stay with us. Please!"_

 _"Goodbye, my dear Alan... Be strong, my son... I will always be with you. Always."_

* * *

Alan woke up from his dream of his painful memory. He felt his face wet from the tears he had shed in his sleep. He saw the full moon shining brightly tonight from his window and the whole mansion was quiet. He knew that it was very late and everyone was asleep.

"Mother, I'll miss you so much" Alan sadly thought. He quietly got up and sat on his wheel chair as he left the room, leaving Nights sleeping in her bed.

He was passing by the living room until he saw someone sitting on the couch. It was Faron and it looks like he's all alone. Happy to see him there, Alan quickly went towards him, but then immediately stopped for he saw Leah sitting next to him. They were quietly spending some alone time together now that everyone's asleep.

Alan quietly backed away from them in his wheelchair as he left the living room. But he didn't know that someone was behind him and he accidentally bumped into that person. He gasped as he turned to see it was only Leah's brother Brian.

"Hello, Alan." Brian kindly said. "Why do you shy away from going to Faron? He's your father, isn't he?"

Alan stayed silent as he avoided eye contact.

"Oh. You are afraid of my sister?" Brian chuckled. "Oh, Alan, there is no need to be afraid of Leah. She is really fond of you since Faron told her all about you."

Alan was surprised at that. "She is?"

"Of course. Here, if it would give you second thoughts, let me tell you something. Did you know that I was the one that led her here in the first place?" Alan shook his head. "Yes. She was sick with cancer and I was so desperate to find help that we left our parents since they gave up on her in saving her. I drove miles and miles away from home and ended in here while finding the help she needed. But it wasn't just me that saved her life; Faron and the others had a huge part in this as well. In the end, not only was my sister saved, but we also received a new family and new mates as well. Nova is my girl just as Leah is Faron's."

"Wow!" Alan was amazed.

"Indeed." Brian continued. "I had been her brother ever since her birth, so I have watched Leah grow. What is so unique about Leah is her personality; she has a very gentle and sweet nature, and she never resort to violence but to voice and reason. Like Rachel always says, it does not matter where you came from or what type of species you are, everyone is accepted and treated like family. We make each other feel home and special inside because we are family. So you see Alan, you finally understand who everyone is truly are, even though you haven't been here for a year yet."

Alan understood everything now. They are a family and no matter what, there is always plenty of love to share with everyone. He quietly came towards Faron and Leah as he heard them talk.

"This night is so beautiful... the moon... the stars... all of them in perfect harmony in the sky. I am so grateful to have had met you, Faron. You brought me hope."

Faron smiled kindly. "Remember, Leah, I will always be here for you. I will do anything for you and to my family."

They stared lovingly at each other until they saw Alan coming towards them. They smiled at him.

"Hey, Alan. What are you doing up?" Faron asked.

"Actually..." Alan solemnly said. "I had a bad dream...more of a dream of a sad memory." Faron and Leah understood how he felt. "May I stay here with you?"

Leah smiled as she and Faron nodded. Alan happily sat between them as they comforted each other.

"Alan?" Leah asked as Alan turned to her. "I understand your pain. Your cousins told me about your parents and I understand the pain of losing your family that way."

Alan nodded sadly. "But you mustn't worry. We're here for you because we love you. And no matter how many people or aliens join this family, there is always plenty of love to go around and each one will be equally loved."

"That's right." Faron agreed as he gently rub Alan's head. "We'll always be here for you and everyone else." Alan smiled as he listened. "And just so you'll remember it, let us sing you Leah's favorite song that she always sing whenever she's sad. She taught me the words and Brian taught her."

Alan nodded in agreement. Faron breathed in as he began to sing the song.

 _ **Always there To warm you in the winter**_  
 _ **Always there With shelter from the rain**_  
 _ **Always there To catch you when you're falling**_  
 _ **Always there to stand you up again**_  
 _ **Family...**_

Leah smiled as she sang her verse.

 _ **By your side In seconds if you ask it**_  
 _ **Arms out wide To welcome you to stay**_  
 _ **Near enough To listen to your heart's song**_  
 _ **Always there to help you on your way**_  
 _ **Family**_

Faron:

 _ **Family**_

Both:

 _ **Family**_

Brian and Rachel, who recently woke up, heard the whole thing and decided to join in as well as they came to the group.

Brian:

 _ **What is a family?**_  
 _ **Caring and devoted hearts**_

Rachel:

 _ **With endless love to share**_

Rachel and Brian:

 _ **Love that will follow you everywhere**_

Faron:

 _ **Always there**_  
 _ **To welcome you in winter**_

Leah:

 _ **What is a family?**_

Brian:

 _ **Arms out wide**_  
 _ **To welcome you to stay**_

Faron:  
 _ **Right by your side**_

 _Leah:_

 ** _Near enough_**

Faron and Leah:

 ** _To listen to your heart's song_**

Brian:

 ** _Always there to help you on your way_**  
 ** _Family_**

Leah:

 ** _Always there_**

Faron:

 ** _Family_**

Rachel:

 ** _Family_**

 ** _All:_**

 ** _Family_**

Alan felt really happy and warm inside. He finally understands how each one of this family cares for him equally. "Thank you. I'm glad that you all care. If I may ask, can we do something tomorrow... together as a family?"

Faron nodded in agreement as Leah smiled. "We would love to. What do you think, Rachel?"

"Well, I don't see why not." Rachel nodded. "Let's all go. Everyone should go as a family, both humans and aliens."

Alan felt proud of the decision. He understands now that his parents would want him to be happy. His parents will always be there even when he can't see them just as his friends and new family will be by his side all the way because they are family.

Family is stronger than an army.

Family is the greatest gift of all.

Family is...

Always there.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews! I hope you like this GoldGuardian2418!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


End file.
